


[Podfic of] let's make it plural

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer and Kaner are dating. Too bad they don't know it. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] let's make it plural

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1eJsYci) [62 MB, zipped] ||| [m4b](http://bit.ly/OuYeoJ) [70 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 2:26:20


End file.
